The Red Moon
by Slipsilvermoon
Summary: Luna, a typical 15 year old girl, moves to Japan from America. Luna is determined to live life out normally, but is apart of a whole different world from regular humans. Will attending Cross Academy expose her horrifying secret? Or can she keep it from others, continuing life as planned? (This story takes place in the future so many original characters are no longer at the academy)


**A/N: Look many people have been complaining that I don't include the people from the moon dorm and the main characters. I would like to clarify that those people have busy lives and don't have time to focus their life on a first year day student :P A fan-fiction can have original characters but be in the same place and have the same rules of vampirism. Yes, I will incorporate some existing characters, but I can assure you that most of the characters are in fact original and could have been implied but unnamed in the original manga. (It'll make sense later, don't worry about it.)**

**This takes place AFTER Kaname has died in the end. Our love mangaka who blessed us with VPK never told us when Yuuki and Zero got together and if the night class picked up after that. In my version it does and it's before Yuuki is with Zero so she's still hung up on Kaname. This takes place about a year after the end of the story, so sadly most of the day students have left the campus, except for our lovely Zero who was held back because of missing so much school :P**

**Sorry for the long Author's note but I'd really like this to be clear, I don't want to misguide you or anything. I'm very grateful for those who did mention these facts and it made me realize I should clarify to future readers. I love all your guy's criticism and I hope you continue to review so I can make this an even better journey for ****_all _****of us (including me too).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Luna's Beginning

No one knows, they never will. I've learned to keep to myself the aching I've experienced throughout the years. The yearning for something thought of as despicable and monstrous. Only a few humans truly know of our existence, and when they do, it's usually because they're the victims.

The colorful liquid of crimson, a deep dark red, that pumps life into humans, animals and us. It's something that drives us crazy, insane sometimes, to drink that wonderful substance. Before I lived as Luna, the smell of it transformed me into a savage beast. My orbs would turn red and I would twitch, wanting to bite into the flesh to extract that wonderful liquid. We considered it the only food; my old family didn't even eat human food, why bother? My family was the poor, lowly type; not as bad as Level E, but not considered much better. I grew up starving, yearning for more, because I was just a regular vampire.

* * *

When I was 10 I remember walking in to a room full of bodies. Laid on our now blood stained, formerly white, carpet had been pile upon pile of bodies. My father heard from a friend of his that a specific type of blood would be able to cure any sicknesses. He sought out that type of blood, killing many in the process. He did it because my sister Sarah was weak and sick; he thought if he got more blood, he would eventually find the one that could cure her. He became so insane, trying to find something to help my sister. The hunters had had enough of my father's trouble; they came to end his madness. My mother did her best to protect my father. She tried explaining to the hunters that there must be some mistake, we didn't break any rules, but they wouldn't listen. They just pushed her out of the way and continued to pursue my father. In the end she tried to prevent an attack on my father, which ended in the death of both my parents.

The hunters were cruel. They stabbed my older sister Sarah, who did no harm to them. They thought Sarah and I were monsters, because if our parents were that crazy, we must be crazy too. At the time I was very frightened, paralyzed with fear. My mother had warned me that hunters were sometimes very cruel and heartless. When I saw them I ran outside, hiding in the rose bushes behind my neighbor's house. When the hunter's left I walked back into the house. Both my sister and father were now a pile of ash, my mother gasping on the floor. Salty tears plopped down my eyes, the sight of my mother trying to hold on. Some furniture had broken and impaled her in the chest, barely missing her heart. The lack of blood was killing her and she was near her death. I ran up to her crying silently, searching her eyes to see if she was still there. She grabbed onto my arm with a shaky hand and yanked me so my ear was by her mouth. With the little energy she had, she mustered out her last wish.

"Be human," she whispered. "Ignore your thirst, never give in." She cupped my face into both of her hands. She looked at me with hopeful eyes, her almond colored eyes now tainted red, glowing with need. I saw her fangs poking into her bottom lip as she tried to close her mouth. I wanted to help her so bad. I did what I thought would help. I lowered my neck to her needing mouth, hoping to help. When she didn't bite I got up and looked as she turned to ash, gone from the world. I couldn't stand it, the odor of dead bodies and blood all over the house. It was driving me insane; I was disgusted by how my body still wanted the blood even after everything I witnessed. I ran out, disgusted with myself, leaving behind our small cramped house to run down the cobble stone road. I ran as far as I could that day, wanting to wash away the memories.

* * *

I was sent to an orphanage after endless days of wandering in the streets far from home. They thought I was very young, 4 maybe, because I was very small and petite. I hated my old life, and everything about it, so I changed my name to Luna. Within days, I was adopted because I was such a pretty child. My strawberry blonde hair, with hazel eyes, and pale skin was unusual and unique. Luscious, wavy curls made up my long hair. I was like any other vampire, but I knew it'd hurt me in the end; I'd eventually draw too much attention to myself.

From the day I was adopted, I started to change myself. If anyone bled I'd leave right away, slowly getting used to the ever-present thirst. I had to start eating regular food, but I didn't eat much, because my body wasn't used to it. I started attending elementary school, I'd never gotten an education except from my mother, and I lived life like any small child would. I learned to play along, my mother had warned me of this. We aged slower, but our minds were sharp.

I hated school because they talked to me like I was an idiot. I mean all the kids were my size but when I talked about my interests no one understood. I told my new parents that school was way too easy. They had me tested and attending a school for gifted children right away. My new parents were strange, they just didn't understand. That's why I envied humans so much, they're so dense and don't realize how easy it is for them. I spent my whole life yearning to be human just so I could live carefree, not having to worry that at any point in time I could go crazy for blood and lose all self control.

My self-control problem worried me everyday, I started intentionally going where the blood was, and if I knew I'd lose it, I'd leave. With great difficulty, I overcame my crazy lust for blood. I trained myself in all my free time, making sure I wouldn't react, and my eyes wouldn't glow red. I would sometimes visit a butcher shop and close my eyes, listening to the buzz of flies and letting the artificial sickly light shine through my eyelids. In the back I could hear the thunk sound of a knife hitting meat. I would sneak in sometimes watching the butcher cut the meat and the blood coming out. I tried to make myself so disgusted with it I couldn't possibly drink it. Many times I would visit slaughter houses, volunteer at hospitals and sneak to crime scenes, just to get the experience, just to have control. It got to the point that the only time I would react is if the blood was close to my mouth at the time. It took a long time from blood withdrawal to finally withstand being near blood while very thirsty. I had to resort to drinking my own when it got out of hand.

* * *

My new parents moved a lot all over the U.S. because of my dad's job. All throughout elementary and middle school we moved within the states. But ever since my 5th grade year, my new dad had his eye on a job in Japan. He knew he'd get in eventually he just had to wait. My dad started having me take Japanese outside of school so I could prepare for the move. We finally moved from the U.S. to Japan in the summer after 9th grade. That summer I went through a whole image transformation. I cut my hair and dyed it dark brown, I had to do it many times in order for it to look natural, and I had to die my eyebrows too. I got fake glasses and tried to make myself look as average as I could. I squinted my eyes a little, frowned a lot and figured out how to take my natural glow out of my skin. I knew being a westerner would draw enough attention as is, and I hate attention.

The town we were moving to didn't have great schools. They were moderate, but not enough for me to enjoy. There weren't progressive classes, which I was used to being in. My parents looked around and found a school called the Cross Academy. This school also liked to follow the American style school year, so if I went there I wouldn't have to catch up. It was a boarding school, but my parents heard the education was great, so they decided to check it out. The large fence that surrounded the school, the white walls and the elegant gothic building that resided within the establishment captivated them. We saw the dorms first, looking at the shared rooms. The colors were nice and not too bland and it had a fairly good amount of space. A desk, bed, and closet for each student. They showed me the room I'd be staying in if I were to come and the view was gorgeous, it faced towards the outside, overlooking the wall and into the small town nearby. I could see all the way to the ocean from this view, one of the nicest views in the area. Then we moved onto the classrooms: the white walls, lecture styled classrooms, and high-tech teaching board were very impressive. They mentioned for the second years they were going to start upgrading the technology of the classroom and allow use of laptops, just like a college. Everything impressed my parents and they fell in love with it. I admit it was fairly modern school and gave off a nice vibe. I'd started imagining how it would be like when I joined, and I admit I could easily see myself going to school here. On the tour something had captivated my attention, the mention of a night class. I was more of a night person. I'd lived my life out in the sun, but I really enjoyed the moon the best. I believed I would fit right in with that type of class, I mean this school practically had everything I needed!

When we brought up joining it, Headmaster Cross mentioned the night class was for the elite, genius people in the school. My parents were convinced I was a genius and were about to preach him about it too. Something felt off about the way he mentioned why I wouldn't be qualified. I don't know but something made me want to stop my parents from mentioning it further. I didn't really mind being in the day class and I definitely wasn't going to let myself be embarrassed by them, so I cut them off.

"It's fine, really. I'd rather be in the day class, than be in the night class where the rest of the school would treat me differently. Plus the language barrier would get in the way, so let's apply for the day class." I gave my parents a hopeful smile, wishing they'd just drop it. I knew it'd just cause more trouble if it continued on like this. The headmaster looked at me strangely after that, but didn't say a word more. After all the tours I decided I liked Cross Academy the best, and decided I would go there, but little did I know how different the two classes were.

* * *

Since I was foreign, I stayed at the Cross Academy during the summer break, to get used to my routine and facilities. Even though school was out the rules were strict, we weren't allowed to go the moon dorm and we had a 7 o'clock curfew. The people around me only spoke in Japanese and it wasn't easy to communicate for me. I tried to fit in but couldn't talk much with those who remained for the summer. I knew no ones names and no one knew mine. I spent most of my time outside in the yards, reading my books and also studying Japanese.

I sometimes went out into the town, and got a little lonely. I was okay with that though, that meant there was less attention on me. I'm glad for the lack of attention because it meant I was blending in, usually foreigners drew attention to themselves. While exploring the town I searched for vampires near the area. I couldn't sense any so I guess I was the only one who went out during the day or in the area in general. I mean, you never knew if a country or area had them or not, they were everywhere! The fewer there were the better it was for me.

* * *

As the end of the summer break came closer, more students began to return. Many of the second years twittered about specific names; Idol-senpia, Wild-senpai, the list went on and on. Many of the girls squealed every time they were mentioned which was really strange. Maybe they were celebrities in the area?

* * *

My parents discussed with Headmaster Cross about continuing learning Japanese after regular classes. During the summer I was continually learning the language, constantly. My teachers were all notified that Japanese was my second language, and were to give me a learning handicap.

Everyone was pretty out going, but whenever someone tried to talk to me I couldn't think fast enough to respond, and ended up getting ignored most of the time. Some of the 1st years knew each other because they went to the Middle School together, and those who were familiar with each other grouped up. I didn't get it really at the time, but everyone except the new 1st years were twittering about the same names. I could understand they were probably the popular people of the school, but I didn't get why everyone cared. The next day I finally figured out what all the twitter was about.

Luxurious cars pulled up to the school in the late afternoon. Two gorgeous looking teenagers, a girl and a boy, got out and walked towards the Moon Dorm, with their butlers and possessions in stow. All the girls were cheering out, squealing even. I had never seen people react this way to other students. It put me in sheer shock. But it was strange; I sensed something different about them. I got all rigid when I realized they were nobles.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I'm deciding to rewrite everything and fix stuff up. I wasn't happy with how it was turning out. If you couldn't tell, I did add and change some details, so I hope you have the patience to reread my story :)**

**I'm very thankful for all the support I've gotten so far and I promise to get back to where this story was by the end of the week. (and finally get the new chapter out)**

**To tell you the truth I thought my writing quality had gone down so much, I'm trying to fix that though. I'm really sorry about that!**

**I hope you can guess who the two teenagers were :P **

**Thanks So Much,**

**Slipsilvermoon**


End file.
